Reality TV
by Sunshinesque
Summary: Pepper's never been a fan of those stupid reality TV shows revolved aroun drama and dating. I mean, seriously... why would anyone want to be, anyway? But when her roommate signs her up for one and she gets accepted, she just might change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh… Hey Pepper?" The twenty three year old turned her head around to face her roommate, Nina. They met in college, and now that they both graduated, they put their money together to get an apartment in Boston. Pepper fell in love with the city as soon as she arrived there; after living in New York all her life, a big city was exactly the place she was looking for in her early adulthood.

"Yeah Nina?" Her roommate was Italian; if you couldn't already tell that by her name, you could tell by her appearance. Her sun kissed skin, long, dark, curly hair, and chocolate eyes were her best features. Pepper was almost the exact opposite of her; straight, red hair that was shorter than her roommate's (it only went a couple inches past her shoulders), skin that was a little more on the fair side, and hazel eyes. Yet, the two were best friends.

"Uhm… would you be very upset if I told you I set you up on a blind date?" pepper groaned, hitting her head against their kitchen table. It was only about ten o'clock on a Saturday morning, so the two were free from work. She really didn't need her friend pestering her about her love life on her day off..

"Yes, I would be _very _upset…" Nina took a deep breath. "So then, you'd be ridiculously pissed if I told you I entered you on a reality dating show…?" She mumbled the last part quite quietly, muffling it by taking a sip of her coffee at the same time. Guess it wasn't unclear enough; because Pepper heard it _very _clear.

"WHAT?!" Nina cringed, and after swallowing, placed her cup down on the table with a shaky hand. "I didn't tell you at first because I didn't know if they would accept you because I mean, come on; they receive, like, thousands of applicants each season! But, yesterday I got a letter in the mail saying you were one of the few chosen to participate…"

Pepper took in a few deep breaths, regaining her cool composure before talking. "…Why must you mess with my personal life?!" Her friend sighed before twirling the diamond proposal ring on her finger.

"Me and Riley are getting married in just over half a year… don't you think you should start considering more guys in your life? The only serious relationshiop you've ever been in was with Tony. I don't want you to be lonely and unloved..." Yes, yes… Tony Stark.

The boy had been Pepper's best friend for the longest time. Her, a boy named Rhodey, and THE Tony Stark were best friends. They had been inseparable those years of high school they spent together. They had a lot of good memories together; between school, AIM, the armory, Gene AKA the Mandarin, SHIELD, and all the other villains. All this because of Iron Man… she had kept her promise and hadn't told anyone about him, not even Nina.

She would by lying if she said that she and Tony didn't have a thing. They hadn't gone out because of his takeover of Stark International, which was evident once he turned eighteen. They did have something, though… Pepper smiled, reminiscence of those years. It was almost like a kind of pull; they were just attracted to each other, simple as that. Even after they parted ways and lost contact with each other, she still kept an eye on Iron Man every time he saved the world.

She also kept an eye on Tony Stark, CEO of Stark International. He had gained quite a reputation; a well know ladies man, or in other words… a man whore. Pepper had stayed in touch with Rhodey, or as he was now called General James Rhodes. He was currently in a military base somewhere in the south working on some new government experiment, and would be back in a few months.

"I would be loved, not necessarily by a guy, but by my family and friends!" She looked at her friend's guilty eyes; regret for yelling at her friend for trying to help ran through her mind. She sighed and ran one of her hands through her hair, disheveling it a bit as she did so.

"What… what is the show anyway?" her friend's face brightened up a bit, knowing that when Pepper started to question things she was reconsidering something.

"The bachelor! And this season is special… it's a celebrity season! They haven't released any information on which celebrity it is, though… all I know is that he's around your age, give or take a year or two."

Pepper wrinkled her nose. "What are the details for the show?" Nina smiled, glad her friend was thinking it over. "There are ten girls including you, and obviously, then there's the bachelor. You have to compete in different challenges, and if you win one, you get an alone date with the Bachelor. Each week, a girl is voted off by him, and then the final week it comes down to the last two girls; then, he picks one to go out on a first real date with. Sounds cool, huh?!"

Pepper sighed. "If you say so… Hey, when is this thing anyway?" Nina's smile faltered while she took another sip out of her coffee mug.

"Um… you have to be in New York City at three… today…" Pepper's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Her friend flinched. "I was trying to find a way to tell you, but I was afraid you were gonna hurt me…"

"What do I need?! What do I wear?! Do I need money? Clothes that will last me for nine weeks?! Nina!" Her friend laughed. "So are we doing this?" Pepper pondered for a moment.

"Eh, Why not?"

* * *

Pepper and Nina dragged three suitcases out of Nina's sports car, rolling them into the 'house' (that's what the manager of the show called it) they would be staying at. It was a three story, modern type house with Ivy growing along the walls and flowers lining the walkway to the front door.

"Wow, its pretty here!" Nina admitted while the two entered into the building. A few other girls were already there, all of them in the common room and idly chatting and gossiping.

"Hey, new roomie!" One of them shouted while getting up and running over to Pepper. She had beach blonde hair that was in a side ponytail and was sporting a red tank top and jean mini skirt. She had a bubbly aura surrounding her, Pepper noticed, and she looked like she was generally interested in meeting Pepper.

"Hi! I'm Katie, Katie Black! It's nice to meet you…" She asked, hoping to get a name. "Patricia. Patricia pots. But everyone I know calls me Pepper." This Katie character squealed. "Oh, how adorable!" A brunette girl wth layered hair in an orange sundress got up off the couch and walked over to her, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hi Pepper. I'm Olivia." She greeted shyly. Pepper smiled, "Likewise. So, do I have a room, or something?" The third girl on the couch got up and strut over to her. She was a beautiful Asian girl with straight bangs right above her eyes and hair that probably went to the middle of her back.

"I'm Jade, and yes. Any room on the second or third floor can be yours! Those are the rooms we'll live in, and the kitchen and living room and stuff are on this floor. Come down and talk with us once you get settled!" She said with a girly giggle.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh…" Nina said, making the word extreme long and sounding extra awkward and kind of like she didn't belong here. "Oh! This is Nina. Here, why don't we bring my stuff upstairs?" Nina nodded, eying the superficial looking girls before they descended up the stairs.

After briefly unpacking in Pepper's room (which had its own bathroom, walk in closet, and queen sized bed), they gave each other a huge hug. "I'm going to miss you so much…" Nina breathed into her friends shoulder. Pepper smiled. "I'm sure Riley will keep you plenty of company while I'm gone. Plus, I won't be here for long. 9 weeks if I don't get voted off before then."

Nina laughed and broke away from their hug. "I know…" Pepper smiled reassuringly. "Come on, I'll walk you outside." The two friends did just that, and Pepper sadly waved good bye as her friend pulled out of the personal parking lot. She walked back inside and rejoined the three girls (plus the addition of four more) in the living room.

"Oh! Pepper, this is Amber…" Katie pointed to a girl with short, chin length auburn hair.

"Ivy…" She motioned to a pale girl with long, ebony hair that reached the middle of her back and piercing, green eyes.

"Dani…" She shifted her raised hand to a tall girl with brown hair that went to her shoulder and oceanic eyes.

"And Stacey." The last girl had dirty blonde hair that she were up with a bubble in the front, her face caked with heavy make up. Instead of offering a 'hello' or friendly smile like the other girls, she just offered a light snarl and turned around to look at her nails.

Pepper waved at the other girls and took a seat on one of the white couches next to Olivia. There were at least two camera guys in the room, getting their conversation and introductions on tape.

"Pepper? What an interesting name." Dani stated in a soprano voice. "Nickname, actually. My real name's Patricia, but it's so… boring. Everyone I know calls me pepper." The other girls nodded and started the conversation again. Pepper couldn't help but feel like she didn't quite fit in with this picture… all the other girls were skimpy clothes and had spray-on tan skin. Not that Pepper herself was pale, she just wasn't as dark as the other girls who looked like they practically lived at the beach.

Pepper herself was wearing jean short shorts, black pumps and a purple tank top. Okay, so maybe it was a _little _skimpy. But she wasn't showing more cleavage and bare skin then need like the other girls were. Yes, it was summer. So what? Doesn't mean you shouldn't degrade yourself by wearing revealing clothing.

After two more girls arrived (Nicole, a timid pale girl with light brown hair and Lola, a rather bitchy dark blonde), they chatted some more, made themselves some dinner (No carobs, of course. Pepper hated the rather tasteless flavor, but whatever) and got into their PJ's, they re-met in the living room again.

Pepper couldn't help but notice how different all the other girls looked with out all their 'feminine products'. It looked like their hair was deflated because of the lack of hairspray, and a lot of the girls had covered themselves more than they were wearing before. Pepper, herself, had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing a black camisole that showed a bit of her mid drift and pink Sophie's that were rolled up several times so they were…rather _short. _

The other girls didn't look too different from Pepper, although some had on loose Tees and nightgowns. The red head smiled to herself; maybe these girls were more normal then they seemed.

"Knock Knock!" A voice came from the front door. In walked the host of the show: Robin McCoy, a peppy blonde woman in her mid thirties, a camera crew of around three people behind her. "Oh, don't you girls just look _darling_! Glad you're all dolled up to meet who this season's Bachelor is!"

A few girls screamed from excitement, a few others from embarrassment, and the rest just because the others were screaming. Pepper, Olivia, and Nicole were the only ones _not _damaging everyone else's ears, and were laughing just because the other girls seemed so… fangirl-ish. Seriously? They were all in their twenties, not teens!

"Yes, I know! Riveting, isn't it; why don't you come in? Girls, I'd like you to meet our celebrity bachelor!"

In walked a man with a chiseled face and a pair of sharp, azure eyes, his hair a tad messy to the point where it looked perfect. He was wearing black suit pants and a white dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone. A crooked smirk was on his face, and it was absolutely breath taking on his tanned skin and muscled, yet slightly lean physique. Pepper couldn't say this man wasn't handsome, because in fact, he was probably one of the most handsome men she had ever met in her life. He looked undeniably familiar, though…

"Tony Stark?" The twenty-three year old blinked at Pepper before offering a curiously charming lop sided grin.

"Pepper Pots?"

_**A/N NEW STORY! How do you like so far? I really want to keep this going, so please review and tell me what you think (if it's a good/lame/bad/weird/cool fic). Much is appreciated!**_

_**This is my second IMAA story, as well as my second multi-chapter story on fanfiction. I'm still kind of new to all of this, so constructive criticism for this or 'How Far Can a Bet Go' is welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it's actually you!" Pepper said while running over to give him a hug. Tony happily resonded by giving her a hug back, laughing into her hair.

"What are you doing on a reality TV show? I thought you hated these things…" She rolled her eyes. "Nina made me do it…" Tony had met Nina once at a small party they had at their dorm back in college. She invited Tony to come because she hadn't seen much of him, and yeah. It was a good time.

"Of course she did. How are she and Riley doing? I heard they're getting married soon." Pepper backed away and nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

"They are. She's had me running around with her to go dress shopping, cake shopping, flower shopping, everything." Tony raised an eyebrow, a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Let me guess; Maid of Honor?" Pepper shrugged. "The one and only."

"Ahem…" Robin, a microphone still in her hand, coughed to get their attention.

"It sees two of the people on this show have already met… care to elaborate on this, Mr. Stark?" Tony shoved his hands in his black dress pants.

"We were best friends in high school, but I guess we kind of lost touch over the years and drifted apart." Robin nodded, pretending to care but really not. Lola flipped her blonde hair over one of her tan shoulders before strutting over to them.

"Did you guys… have anything back then? Because if you did, I think she should be disqualified." She spoke with such detest in her voice, Pepper couldn't help but glare at the girl while huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, we didn't. We were just friends…" Stacey, the bubble from before still in her hair, walked forward, "Let's see if that changes at all, because it won't on my watch." She said just loud enough for Pepper, Lola, and Tony to hear, but still quiet enough to not catch it on camera.

Tony's cheeks reddened. Pepper smiled to herself; it seemed that the shy around girls Tony she had known for her high school life was still there. How or why he agreed to go on a reality TV dating show, she wouldn't know.

"Enough of the chit-chat, ladies. Our first challenge is tonight! Here's what you have to do… You will each answer questions about yourself, and we will collect the paper and Tony will read them. The girl's paper he dislikes the most will be sent home tonight. After everyone is finished, meet on the porch outside. And… BEGIN!"

Robin threw a bunch of papers and pens into the air (spaz) and then sprinted out of the room, the camera crew staying and taping the girls as they each dove for a piece of paper and writing utensil. Tony slowly walked out of the room, lazily moving after Robin while Pepper rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the 'challenge'.

_What have past relationships been like for you?_

_Who is the closest person to you?_

_How does your relationship stand with your family?_

_What would you do to help the world today?_

_Who is your favorite singer? What song?_

"What kind of questions are these!" Pepper blurted out in frustration. After answering them to the best of her ability, about fifteen minutes later she joined the other finished girls on the porch. It was covered in brown stone tile, and was actually a balcony. It was surrounded by black, divine fencing and had green ivy growing on the sides of it. You could hear the soft waterfall of the pool from below them, and the cold wind blowing gave her chills because of her none too warm outfit choice.

"Pepper?" She brought her attention to Nicole, who was smiling sheepishly at he from behind her wispy bangs.

"Yeah?" Nicole was about to speak again, but Robin burst through the doors once more interrupting them.

"All the girls are done with their challenge! Tony is reading them as we speak, so while he's doing that I'll brief you on what's going to happen when the time comes.

"To the girls that passed the challenge, he'll give each of you a single rose. For the one girl that didn't pass… you will get nothing and must pack your things immediately and leave the house." A couple of the girls shuffled uncomfortable before nodding or saying a 'yes' or 'ok'.

A few minutes of silence passed before Tony came through the doors holding nine roses and wearing a pleased smile. "Hello, ladies."

"Hiiiii Tonnnnyyyyy!" All of them chorused. Pepper laughed inwardly but said nothing since it was live TV right now.

"Once I call your name, please take a rose and stand behind me. First… Nicole." The girl happily bounced over to him and took the rose out of his hand, then going to stand behind him.

"Ivy." She walked over to him in small but quick paces, accepting her rose with a small blush before standing next to Nicole.

"Amber." The routine continued, and Pepper couldn't help but feel worried over the fact her name had not been called yet. It was just Tony, after all… why did she care if she got a stupid rose from him? He was still just a friend to her… at least that's what she told herself.

"Stacey."

"Lola."

"Olivia."

"Katie."

"Jade."

Now only pepper stood next to Dani, Tony holding only one rose. "The last person I pick is…" He smirked seductively while twirling the rose in between his fingers.

"Pepper." The girl sighed to herself in relief. She walked forward, her cold feet hitting the tile in soft patters.

"Congratulations, Pepper." He leaned in to softly place a kiss on her cheek, and as soon as his lips came in contact with her skin, her breath hitched in her throat. Her heart melted, her face felt like it was on fire, and her eyes felt heavy as they closed halfway.

He pulled back and handed her the rose. Pepper couldn't fight the small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, and after he smiled back at her she quickly made her way to stand behind him with the other girls.

Pepper couldn't deny that it suddenly got _that _much harder to convince herself that they were and would remain just friends on this show.

"I'm sorry, Dani, but this means you must return home. Please do so now." The girl sighed. "Wow, getting out on the first day. What a loser…" Lola said while scoffing next to Stacey. The girl quietly made her way through the glass door separating the inside from outside while Robin turned back to the camera.

"Well, there you have it America! Dani Smith, out on the first day. Who's next? Find out next time on… The bachelor!"

_**A/N Second chapter. :)**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I listed the reasons on my latest chapter of HFCABG and i'm too lazy to repost it.**_

**_Please review. I know i was a jerk and didn't update, but maybe more reviews can give me the little push i need to do it more often :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Pepper had asked Nina about what made Riley so special, Nina had just smiled while a red hue spread across her cheeks. Her explanation hadn't been very well organized; she had mumbled out words, speaking rather inelegantly, while clumsily putting away the leftovers of their Chinese food. Pepper, of course, had laughed the whole time, wondering how she was ever going to get through their marriage vows at their wedding ceremony.

"It's as simple as this-" Nina leaned against the island in the center of their kitchen, Pepper leaning against the back of one of the counters, facing her friend. "-he was my first love. Ever since we went out in eighth grade, he's always had a special place in my heart. Won't you always remember your first love?"

The first boy Pepper had gone out with was Dylan, her roommate's brother freshman year in college. However, Pepper wouldn't even call that a love; they went out for twice before Pepper started ignoring his calls.

Well, there was Chase; that was one of the most successful results of Nina's many blind dates. He was Riley's friend; a tall young man with piercing brown eyes and a knack for sports; yet again, she had dumped him when he forced himself on her without her willing.

Oh, and Pepper certainly could not forget Alec; a charming young man he was. He said all the right things, took her out to all the right places, and presented her with all the right gifts. Pepper always thought something wrong with him, though; when she caught him eyeing Riley on one of their many double dates, she finally figured it out and ended it, saying she wasn't going to continue going out with him just because he needed a cover up.

"…no."

Nina rolled her eyes. "You obviously do; I see the way you look at Tony on TV."

Pepper's eyebrows knit together in frustration. "We didn't even go out," she said, her cheeks heating up considerably, "I would hardly call that a love."

"Maybe, it wasn't a relationship, but there was definitely _something _between you guys. Call it whatever you like; _I'm _going to call it love."

Pepper glared at her friend before speaking again. Instead of taking the defensive side, she took the offensive, deciding to target her friend.

"No, I see love between you and Riley. Are you saying that what me and tony have what you guys have?" Nina was silently starring at her friend.

"Yes- just in a different form. You wonder how I have all of this-" she motioned to the ring on her finger, "figured out? You wonder how I know what we have is special?" Nina tucked one of her dark chestnut tufts of hair behind her ears.

"I married my best friend, Pepper. By the time we started to date, we already trusted each other, knew each other's pasts, weaknesses, needs, families…it was already all worked out. We started off just focusing on each other; usually couples don't get there until a few months into their relationship, and even when they do, they aren't sure they can work out. Does that make sense?" Pepper shook her head, and Nina sighed in disappointment before smiling again. "Once you fall in love Pepper, it will."

Pepper replayed that conversation over and over in her head again, trying to decipher what Nina meant. _"I married my best friend, Pepper." _What did that have to do with how much Riley meant to her? Before she could ponder over this anymore than she already had, all the girls were back in the room and pounding Pepper with questions.

"You know Tony Stark?"

"Were you ever more than friends? Like friends with benefits or something?"

"Spill the deats, now!"

"What was Tony like in high school?"

"Is it true he used to be a blond?"

"Girls, quiet." Lola spoke in such a cold voice that everyone immediately stopped talking. She sauntered over to Pepper; the red head nervously looked up at the girl.

"Now," She began, smiling so sweetly it made Pepper sick, "We understand that you and Tony have a…past. However, we also understand that this means you have a head start on winning this competition, which doesn't quite seem fair…"

Lola tilted her head to the side, her eyes full of hatred. "I'd watch your back, Pepper."

And then she was gone, Stacey trailing closely behind her.

"Well, she's lovely." Katie said sarcastically, kicking her feet up on the sofa. "Hey Nicole, toss me a beer?" Everyone looked at the platinum blonde haired girl before she shrugged, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels. "What? We should be celebrating; we're safe so far!" a few murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room before Pepper yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"You guys just get on that, then. I'm gonna head to bed. See ya in the morning." A few 'night's and 'later's were spread through the building before Pepper walked upstairs, a bubble of anxiety pooling in her stomach. So far, she did not have a good feeling about this competition.

* * *

"Wait…Pepper's on your show?"

Tony grinned. "Yes! What are the chances that she would show up on the show? It's such a coincidence…"

Rhodey smirked. "Glad?"

Tony shrugged. "I dunno man. She seemed just as happy to see me as I was to see her. But oh my god, there's some pretty gorgeous girls on this show. If I don't pick her, do you know the toll that could have on our friendship?"

Rhodey spit out the coffee he was drinking. "You're planning not to pick her? Dude, no, that's awful." When Tony didn't respond, he continued. "You and Pepper are like…like perfect. Honestly. If you don't pick her I will cry. I just saw the first episode, you kissed her man! It was fucking adorable!"

"Fan girl much?"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Listen, I already have enough pressure on this show. It's all on live TV, I can't mess up. Plus, this show is all about opportunity; such as the opportunity to date other woman. Me and Pepper's past is tainted- I have a clean slate with all these new woman. For now, she's just another girl on this show."

"Pfft, jerk. Taylor will be pissed too."

"I don't care what your girlfriend will be, Rhodey. That's my final decision. If my feelings for her resurface, well okay then. But I want to get to know the other contestants before I start to focus on just one of them."

Rhodey sighed. "Fair enough."

* * *

"Wake up girls, right away now! Hurry up, all of you, in the living room now!" All the girls, most of them still half asleep, ran into the room, Robin's loud voice echoing throughout the entire house.

"The show works like this; every week, there will be four challenges for you to compete in; the first one, or the one we have today, will be the team challenge. Half of you against the other half, with one person sitting out this time so we can have even numbers. The winning half will have a sort of prize; maybe a spa day, or a movie night? This challenge will be evaluated by Tony." The girls became excited at this.

"Then the next two challenges will be free for all; each winner will get the night alone with Tony to go on a date. And finally, the last challenge will be judged by Tony. you will each get some time alone with him, and it is depending on how you spend that time with him that he will pick the next night who he will eliminate. The last two days of the week can be spent freely by you, having the privilege to do whatever you like."

By this time, everyone was wide awake. "Alright girls!" Robin clapped her hands together. "Time for the first challenge! We'll be heading to the local beach- please wear the appropriate clothing for so!"

After that announcement, the girls began to scamper through the building, beautifying themselves as fast as possible. Pepper laughed at this, walked upstairs to her room, and put on a light pink, plain string bikini. She slipped on denim jean shorts and a white, form fitting tank top, stepped into her yellow flip flops, and ran a brush through her hair. She then made her way downstairs, and, surprise: was the first one finished.

As more girls began to arrive in the living room, she oculdn't help but notice at how ridiculous some of them were being. Make-up, straightened hair, heels, and nice (slutty) clothes… did they not hear Robin? They were going to be competing against each other at a beach. Surely all that wouldn't matter?

Within fifteen minutes, all the girls had arranged themselves into their clothes and, with Robin leading them, made their way to the limo that would bring them to the beach.

The ride there was uneventful for Pepper; the girls all chatted happily, excited at the thought of seeing Tony. Pepper, however, starred contently out the window, pondering once again over Nina's words. _"I married my best friend."_

Well, Nina _was _her best friend. But before that, Tony had been her best friend…Pepper knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

They arrived at the beach after a short five minute ride, and they all got out and followed Robin to wherever they were heading (the host was sporting a long, white, strapless beach dress; a green bathing suit could be seen under it) . When they stopped at a volleyball court, many girls gasped.

"Were…were going to be playing volleyball?" Stacey shrieked, outraged at the thought of physical movement.

"Alright, Phil, right over there, and Darren, you go on that side, Chris, you take the other…okay, start rolling. Welcome, ladies, to our first challenge of the week!" She said, looking over at the girls. Most of them smiled, seeing as they realized they were on TV. Pepper laughed.

"Tony, come on over here." They all looked towards where she was pointing and saw Tony, sitting down on a beach longue chair in nothing but a red bathing suit, his body glistening under the sun from the sunscreen on his body…or maybe it was sweat…? Either way, it had made most of the girls, including Pepper, feel hot themselves.

He smirked at them, pulling off his aviators, and started to talk. "Welcome to the first challenge ladies. As you all know, this show is all about proving to me that you're my perfect girl. My perfect girl has a lot of qualities; one of them is being sporty and active." 75% of the girls there let out a groan.

"The teams are already split up; we've picked Nicole to sit out this time." The timid blonde let out a shaky breath she had no doubt been holding, and walked over to the bench where Robin had motioned for her to sit in.

"Lola, Stacey, Ivy, and Amber on one team, and on the other, Jade, Katie, Pepper, and Olivia. Let's get started, ladies. First team to 25 wins."

Pepper smirked; this would be the perfect opportunity to upstage Lola in something and show her she was not to be messed with. She and Jade took front while Katie and Olivia took back. On the other team, Lola and Stacey took front while Ivy and Amber took back.

"Pepper, your team can start with the ball." Tony said, throwing the ball over to her. Lola muttered "favoritism" under her breath while Pepper tossed the ball over to Olivia.

She served the ball nearly perfectly, and Amber, who's side it had been served to, missed it completely. Pepper turned around, grinning. Olivia winked. "I played on the varsity team in high school."

Amber looked at her feet. "Sorry," she mumbled before picking it up and giving it back to Olivia. She served it perfect again, and this time, Lola bumped to their side again. It came to Katie, who set it to Pepper. The girl smirked before jumping up and spiking it on the other side, her fiery red hair flying as she did so.

The ball landed in front of Stacey, stopping dead in the sand. She looked up at Pepper and then, after swallowing nervously, looked to her left at Lola, who's face was flushed red in anger.

"That it, everyone just set it to me, got it?" Lola yelled irritably. Everyone on her team nodded, and that's really when the game began.

Lola's team did as told; and, truth be told, it was a good plan; no doubt she had played this game in school. Before long, they were tied, 24-24. the game was getting intense; all the girls (minus Ivy, who had complained of an embarrassing birthmark) had taken off their cover ups, and were playing in their bikinis- for some reason, Pepper didn't doubt that Tony had picked this event for this sole purpose.

"Oh, how riveting! Both teams just one more point from winning!" Robin said to the camera. The man behind it rolled his eyes.

Amber picked up the ball and served it over the net. Olivia set it to Jade, who bumped it onto the other side. Stacey bumped it back to Katie, who set it Pepper. The girl had two options- she could play it safe, or spike it, which held the potential for a penalty. She chose to spike it-and did it perfectly. She smiled triumphantly as she sore to the ground at extreme speed-

-and then Lola, her blonde hair flying, made a dive to the ground, and saved it, sending it flying over the net-

Pepper's team had been distracted, believing that they had won because of the brilliant spike, while the ball soared overhead. As if played in slow motion, her entire team's faces fell, and they watched as the ball landed in the soft sand of the beach-

-on the other side of the out of bounds line.

Pepper team cheered as Lola yelled in defeat. The red head smirked down at the blonde, who's face was contorted in anger and loathe.

"Nice spike, Pepper." She turned around, Tony smiling behind her while the wind swept his hair to the side. A drop of sweat ran down the side of Pepper's face, and she felt herself getting even hotter as she was under the intensity of his gaze.

"Thank you…"

Tony nodded, "No problem."

"Pepper, I'm not someone to be messed with. You'd better watch yourself." Lola spit out at her before walking away, Stacey loyally following her.

But for now, Pepper had no worries. All she could do was smile.

_**a/n and after almost a half year hiatus, I'm back, and with new inspiration! **_

_**I'd like to thank all of you who have kept this story on your alert list, even though I've disappointed many of you. I apologize for it, I honestly and earnestly am sorry. I will try to update more, but I make no promises on how often I will. I do promise, though, that I will finish this story.**_

_**Songs used: at the beginning**__, _shark in the water_** (Lola threatening her) by vv brown, and then when they're playling volleyball **_no sleep tonight _**by…uhh I don't remember.**_

_**And did any of you notice that I said the names 'Darren' and then 'Chris', right after each other? As in Darren Criss? Any of you who are harry potter fans know him from ' a very potter musical' and 'a very potter sequel', the two best showcases of all time. go look it up if you're a harry potter fan, it's so worth it(:**_


End file.
